


Loose Threads

by extraordinary



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Rin's Samezuka jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinary/pseuds/extraordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d only meant to try it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Threads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Written for sexuallyfrustratedshark. Based on [this lovely piece of artwork](http://odjn.tumblr.com/post/78383217130/rin-forgets-his-jacket-at-harus-and-erm).
> 
> P.S. While it isn't explicitly stated, I'm HC-ing that this takes place some time after Haruka's (and Rin's) eighteenth birthday . Just before graduation, maybe?

He’d only meant to try it on.

Just to see how it would fit on his own, slightly narrower frame and feel the way the smooth fabric would cling to the still damp skin of his bare shoulders. The sensation of his finger tips, freshly wrinkled and overly sensitive from his long soak in the bath, sliding across the cool weave had been addictive. Before he knew it, the jacket had found its way onto his arms and had settled on his shoulders. Drops of water fell unapologetically down from his hair unto its collar, but Haruka paid them no mind.

He _definitely_ hadn't meant for it to turn out like this.

He’d found Rin’s Samezuka jacket abandoned on the end of his bed, the black nylon a stark contrast to the white cotton of his sheets. It had originally been a welcome distraction from the emptiness of his bedroom at first; the room would always feel too quiet to Haruka after Rin’s inevitable return to the Samezuka dormitory. Ever since they’d started tentatively dating Rin had made an effort to stay over at Haruka’s more often, but eventually he would have to return to the homework he’d left behind… along with his own bunk bed (and his _real_ room mate) at the dorms. Considering how hard he’d fought to keep Rin at arm’s length when they’d first met, it was a little unsettling how quickly Haruka had gotten used to his constant presence these days; in his heart and in his home.

Haruka’s first thought upon seeing the forgotten jacket had been to look around for his phone; surely Rin would have a few spares waiting for him at school, but he might like to know he’d simply left one at Haruka’s before he wrote it off as lost. Haruka had quickly learned his boyfriend could be a bit of a neat freak in addition to having an ingrained need to take proper care of his belongings. Rin _had_ taken it upon himself to dig up their old trophy all by himself, after all.

So why was Haruka closing the curtains of his bedroom window? Why hadn’t he gone down to fetch his phone like he should have? Why was he currently trying to will his heartbeat back into a normal rhythm, and simultaneously ignore the embarrassing problem growing ever more persistent in the striped boxer-shorts he’d only just put on after a nice long soak in the bath tub? This was _such_ a bad idea.

If only the jacket hadn’t still smelled of Rin; the sharp tang of chlorine and a faint whiff of Rin’s soap… and Rin’s pale skin... _and even Rin’s impossibly soft hair at the nape of his neck_ , Haruka would’ve been fine. He really had just wanted to try it on to see how it’d look on him. Rin, who secretly must consider himself a bit of a fashionista, was always proclaiming the black fabric would suit Haruka’s dark hair…

He could feel his cheeks heating up at the mere thought of Rin’s words. What _would_ Rin say if he knew just wearing the other’s jacket was making Haruka feel this way? He probably wouldn’t mind, would he…? Rin had never teased him about those things before. But that didn’t mean there wasn’t some kind of invisible line Haruka might cross any day now. Except… _Rin didn’t have to know, did he_?

Haruka was already too far gone to stop now. The cold touch of metal where the open zipper touched his skin just felt so good. He’d just make sure to throw the jacket into the wash the minute he was done, fry up some mackerel for lunch and put the whole incident behind him.

Rin would never find out.

Slowly, Haruka unclenched the hands he’d unconsciously clenched on top of his knees and slid them hesitantly towards his crotch. Even just the feel of his fingers sliding over the heated, sweaty skin of his thighs was making his toes curl. After taking an embarrassingly shaky breath he hooked his thumbs under the elastic band of his underwear and awkwardly wriggled out of it. He kicked the offending piece of clothing under his bed, sat back down upon the mattress and finally took himself firmly in one hand while the other slid even further down to lightly trace the skin of his balls.

He tried not to think of anything in particular while he stroked himself, but it was impossible to block out the scent of Rin’s jacket completely. It surrounded him, made him dizzy and light-headed and even caused flashes of Rin’s smiling face to appear before his eyelids. It felt wrong to think of Rin like this. Although Haruka was no stranger to jerking off to thoughts of Rin, wearing the other's jacket while doing it and having no intention of ever admitting it to him... it made him feel guilty, dirty even, but he couldn't help the arousal pooling low in his stomach. He'd _never_ felt so turned on while masturbating before.

Haruka valiantly tried to squeeze his eyes shut harder to remove the image of Rin leaning in to kiss him from his mind. When that didn't work he fruitlessly tried to grunt out a breath in order to block out the sounds Rin’s needy moans playing on a loop in his head; making one last ditch effort to chase the treacherous thoughts away. He was fighting a losing battle and he knew it.

It was too little, too late. Haruka was already imagining Rin enthusiastically going down on him; his mind turning the bite of the zipper sliding across a nipple into Rin’s nipping teeth slowly making their way down his chest, the whisper of fabric against his stomach the slide of Rin's hands rubbing soothingly up and down his sides, and eventually even the thumb circling the head of his cock and teasing the sensitive slit there became Rin’s soft lips and tongue. His imagination would never be able to compare to the real thing, but this fantasy version of Rin could still make his head spin and his toes curl.

His skin felt unbearably hot, and his own breathing was way too loud in his ears. The collar of the jacket, dampened by Haruka's wet hair, was stuck uncomfortably to the back of his neck. Muffled groans and the slick sound of his palm sliding roughly up and down too sensitive skin, aided by the lingering moisture of the bath and a healthy dose of pre-cum, were filling the silence of the room now.

Before Haruka could remind himself to make it last and force himself to slow down, his foot jerked and the hand that had been lazily squeezing his balls moved to desperately clutch at the pillow he’d nearly shoved off of the bed completely in his daze. He tried to bite back most of the sounds he was making, but a stubborn moan escaped his lips.

“R-Rin…!”

Haruka came in hot short spurts all over his quivering stomach before he fully realised what was happening, his right leg sliding off the mattress entirely and his head hitting the wall behind him. He didn’t even feel the bump forming on the back of his skull, he was far too busy trying to catch his breath.

Thoughts of Rin filled his head until there was nothing else in there for a few absolutely blissful moments.

"Fuck…" He manoeuvred himself into an awkward sprawl across the width of his bed, keeping his eyes closed to block out reality just a little while longer.

Later, he’d need to put Rin’s jacket in the laundry and clean himself up with a wash cloth before things got uncomfortable… but right now he just wanted to listen to the sound of his own heartbeat rushing in his ears and imagine the touch of Rin’s lips pressed softly against his own while their breaths mingled.

"H-hey, Haru... Jeez. Are you ever going to open your eyes? I came back for my jacket. Maybe you should just keep that one."


End file.
